


You're Where I Wanna Go

by dailypxtramos, Inked_bottom997



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailypxtramos/pseuds/dailypxtramos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_bottom997/pseuds/Inked_bottom997
Summary: Jane and Petra begin reflecting on how they both came to fall for the each other.





	1. It was obvious

“We have news!” Jane babbled. “We’re dating!”  
She grabbed Petras hand eagerly. Petra smiled and looked around to the family sitting across from her. They all started to laugh. Petra and Jane looked at each other confusingly.  
“What’s so funny?” Petra dared.  
Alba, Jane’s grandmother started to speak but Xiomara, Jane's mother cut her off. “It was obvious.”  
“What?” Petra and Jane replied. They shot each other looks.  
“How? We have been keeping it secret for months now.” Jane said. She let go of Petra’s hand and nervously started to shove food in her mouth.  
Rogelio looked at Xiomara and Alba before blurting out.  
“You owe me 20$ Xo.”  
“No! How is that fair?”  
“I said that they would tell us this month. We bet 20$.”  
Xiomara glared at Rogelio before pulling out the 20 out of her purse.  
Mateo and The twins shared a confused look.  
“I thought that mom was always dating Petra,” Mateo said and the twins nodded,  
“We did too.”  
Petra wiped her sweaty hands off on her pants and smiled. She was clearly embarrassed and everyone knew it due to her bright red cheeks. Jane noticed how uncomfortable she was so she placed a reassuring hand on her thigh. She could instantly feel Petra relax.  
“We saw you guys kiss the other day. Did you really think we didn’t know?” Ellie teased.  
“Finish your potatoes.” Petra scolded.  
“Can We officially call you mommy?” Ana said.  
Jane began to tear up but before answering she looked over to Petra. Petra was also tearing up. Before Jane could answer Petra picked up Ana,  
“Of course you can, and Mateo can call me mom too...if he wants.”  
Mateo smiled and ran over to Petra and hugged her,  
“Now I have two mommies!” he shouted.  
Petra kissed him on the head and let the tears fall down her face. Jane was also now uncontrollably crying.  
Their sob fest was interrupted by Xo.  
“You guys really didn’t think we would know? You guys have been pining over each other for years.”  
“Ma! We have not! We have only been dating for a month.”  
Xo scoffed,  
“Dating sure, but you all have been head over heels for each other since you met.”  
Jane just ignored her and Petra shrugged,  
“You might be correct,” Petra whispered. “I know I have had feelings for Jane forever, I just didn’t realize it until I was paralyzed..jane was the only one who realized it was me and not Aneka. While I was stuck laying there I began to think about her...all the stuff we have been through. I quickly realized I was in love with her.”  
Jane reached over and placed her hand on Petra’s arm.  
“Why did you never tell me?”  
“I never thought I deserved you.”  
Jane began to tear up as Petra said this. She leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  
“I thought the same thing.”  
Petra looked at her in disbelief.  
“Hey, love birds. Wanna finish dinner now?” Xo said sarcastically.  
Both women blushed and returned to the world around them. After they finished eating, Petra helped Xo wash the dishes.  
“She fell in love with you a long time ago too. I remember the day I really noticed it. It was after you had the twins. She came home and the way she talked about you...her eyes lit up. Like they did when she used to talk about Michael..and I knew.” Xo whispered so only Petra could hear her.  
Petra couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. She didn’t know how to respond, how could she respond to something so perfect being said.  
“I regret not telling her sooner...I regret all the time I didn’t get to spend loving her.”  
Xo smiled at her,  
“You had your reasons..she had hers. You are together now...give the present all the love you have.”  
Petra nodded in agreement.  
Shortly after, Petra and Jane were on their way back to the Marbella with the kids. As soon as they got to their suite the kids fell asleep. Petra motioned for Jane to sit beside her on the couch.  
“We really have loved each other forever huh? I never thought about it...but it does make sense.”  
“Yeah, I guess so...I can think of at least 5 instances where I should have known.”  
Petra looked over at her,  
“Yeah, me too.”  
Jane leaned over and kissed Petra.  
“I heard what you said to my mom. About regretting all the time you didn’t get to love me. I used to think about that a lot but then I realized that I have you now, so I am not going to waste a second of my time with you worrying about the past. I am going to give you all the love I have now and for the rest of our lives. I hope you don’t mind if I love you forever Petra.”  
Petra leaned over and kissed Jane passionately,  
“Forever sounds perfect.”  
Jane moved over and curled her body against Petra’s, resting her head on her shoulder.  
“Want to hear the amazing story of how I came to fall for the beautiful Petra Solano?”  
Petra smiled,  
“Only if you listen to the story of how I came to fall for the beautiful Jane Villanueva.”  
Jane chuckled.  
“We can swap stories.”  
“You go first”  
“Well…”


	2. The Nursery

“Now that I am thinking about it, the first time I remember getting that little glowing heart feeling for you was when you showed me the nursery that you had made for Mateo.”  
Jane looked over at Petra to find her staring intensely at her. Jane just continued with the story.  
“Anyways, yeah that was it. I had been so sick for the entire pregnancy and I had no time to fix up a room for him. My mom and abuela were working extra to help support me and they didn’t have time. I remember feeling like such a failure..if I couldn’t do this one thing for my baby before he was born, how could I take care of him after he was?”  
Petra gave Jane a small hug and kissed her forehead. Jane smiled up at her, loving the way her heart skipped a beat every time she looked into those blue eyes.  
“I remember you paid for me to have a spa day because you told me I needed to calm down or I was going to kill the baby. You were always really straightforward.” Jane laughed at the memory.  
“I guess that is what drew me to you. Okay, back to the story... I went out reluctantly and had the most relaxing and amazing time. When I came home you were on the front porch, covered in paint and sweat. I was so confused.”  
Jane heard Petra let out a small laugh.  
“Yeah, I knew you would appreciate it more if I did it rather than hiring a bunch of people,” Petra said as she looked down at Jane.  
Jane leaned up and kissed Petra gently on the lips,  
“Yes, I did. It meant so much more knowing that you, despite having the ability to hire people, painted and decorated the entire nursery yourself.”  
“You sure did cry a lot,” Petra said teasingly.  
Jane playfully slapped her arm,  
“It was cute! It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me. Besides, that was when I first felt something for you. I remember realizing it then but just blamed it on the pregnancy hormones. Now I realize it was way more than that...I was falling in love with you, that long ago...I was falling for you.”  
Jane watched as Petra’s eyes began to glisten with tears. Petra leaned down and put her forehead against Janes,  
“I love you so much.”  
“I love you too.”  
Petra leaned in and passionately kissed Jane. Jane soon began to laugh into the kiss. Petra pulled back and looked at her confusedly.  
“What?”  
Jane took a second to compose herself,  
“It’s just...I never thought I would be making out with Petra Solano.”  
“This isn’t the first time Jane. In fact, this is like out thousandth time.”  
“I know, I know. It is just funny to think about.”  
“Well, if you are done laughing I would like to kiss you again.”  
Jane took a second to quiet her laughter before leaning back in to kiss Petra. She loved the way Petra’s hands always found their way into her hair and gently massaged her scalp. She loved the way Petra always pulled her close because they could never be close enough. She loved the way that Petra would let out little moans into her mouth every time Jane scraped her teeth along her bottom lip. She loved kissing Petra...she loved Petra.  
Too soon though, Petra was pulling away. Looking at Jane as she tried to calm her breathing.  
“Okay, finish your story.”  
Jane looked at her and pouted. She just kept wanting to kiss Petra. Petra just looked at her, waiting.  
“Fine. Well, when I got home and you were on my porch swing asleep I remember being so confused. Mostly, I remember just admiring how cute you looked when you were asleep...you looked so peaceful and….happy.”  
Petra looked at her,  
“I did not fall asleep.”  
Jane giggled.  
“Petra, when I got home you were dead asleep on the porch. You must have come outside to wait on me and crashed.”  
“I refuse to believe it,”Petra said jokingly.  
“Whatever, you looked cute regardless. In your little overalls, covered in paint. Your hair messily pulled up.”  
Petra noticed Jane’s breathing quicken.  
“Hmm...apparently you did like that look,” Petra said grinning at Jane.  
Jane blushed,  
“Uh..yeah..anyway. I walked over to you and woke you up. You jumped up and took a minute to fully get awake before you started telling me about what you had done.”  
“Then you started crying.”  
“Hey! If I remember correctly, you cried too!”  
“I did not.”  
“Whatever you say Petra.” Jane couldn’t keep from smiling. God, she loved this woman.  
She leaned over to kiss Petra but Petra stopped her,  
“You have to finish your story first. I don’t want to wear you out before I get to hear the end of this.”  
Jane glared at Petra but continued talking,  
“You took me inside and showed me the room. I honestly, don’t know how you managed to do that all in just a few hours. The color was exactly the color I wanted, and I don’t even remember telling you that. You had it decorated like a little zoo with all kinds of cute animals, and you even got the giraffe rug I wanted, I never told you that either. You had everything I wanted in there...and you did it all yourself.”  
“It was hard. But it was all worth it, the way your face lit up when you saw it, made it all worth it.”  
Jane smiled lovingly at Petra.  
“When I looked back at you and saw you admiring the work you did, I could feel it. The glowing in my heart..it was subtle but it was there. I hadn’t felt that since Michael died...it was scary but it was also exciting.”  
“Was it scary because I am a woman?” Petra asked. “I mean I was scared too when I first realized I liked you...it was so different from how I had felt about all the men I had liked. It was scary for both of those reasons.”  
Jane took a second to think,  
“I don’t know honestly, maybe a little. I was mostly scared because it meant I was finally feeling love again after Michael. In a way, I felt like I was betraying him.”  
Petra took Jane’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
“Feeling that feeling after having him die….it really scared me. I think that is a big part of the reason I ignored it for so long. But now, I couldn’t imagine not loving you.”  
Petra smiled at Jane. The smile that Jane loved, the one that is only shown to her. The smile that said, “I love you” without needing any words.  
Petra kissed Jane’s forehead and wiped the tears that had formed in Jane’s eyes.  
Jane smiled at her,  
“That is it. That is the first instance of my falling in love with you.”  
“I guess it is my turn now.”  
Jane grinned and nodded.  
Petra sat up and turned to Jane.


	3. The Stairwell

“Rafael and I had been broken up for a month, but I was still devastated. I had been avoiding running into her at all costs, burying myself in my work so I never had to leave my office.”  
Jane was intensely focused on Petra, taking in every word.  
“Well, that didn’t work for long because one day I saw him walking through the lobby. I knew his schedule so I wasn’t prepared to see him. I couldn’t hold back the wave of emotions that came over me and I ran to the closest place I could be alone...the stairwell.”   
Jane’s eyes lit up as she realized what story Petra was telling. She leaned over and rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder, inhaling deeply, taking in the intoxicating aroma of Petra’s perfume. Petra slid her arms around Jane and continued her story.  
“I was sitting in the stairwell, a total mess. I couldn’t stop crying. My heart was shattered into thousands of pieces and I felt like I was dying. I had no one to talk to because..well...I didn’t really have any friends. So, I was facing this heartbreak alone.”  
Jane gave Petra’s hand a comforting squeeze.  
“I was there for probably 15 minutes when you ran in, you were trying to get a moment to yourself but instead found me in there crying. I remember being so mean to you...I’m sorry...I am not very good at showing my emotions.”  
Jane turned to face her, placing a light kiss on her cheek.  
“You’re getting there babe,” Jane said reassuringly.  
Petra smiled down at Jane.  
“No matter how rude I was you refused to leave until I talked to you. I was really annoyed at the time but after you left I was so thankful and relieved. I had been needing someone to talk to and you had been the only person to attempt to get me to open up. I think I cried harder after you left….you were the only person out of the hundreds I interact with daily, that ever asked me if I was ok.”  
Jane could feel her heart hurt for Petra. She couldn’t imagine feeling so alone, she had always had her mom and her Abuela.   
“I will make sure you never feel that alone again,” Jane said, grabbing Petra’s hand.  
Jane noticed that Petra’s eyes began to glisten,  
“Thank you, Jane. Really, thank you.”  
Jane smiled and kissed Petra on the lips, then the cheek, then the nose.   
“You’re very welcome babe.”  
Petra wiped the tears from her eyes and continued.  
“I remember you sat down beside me and grabbed my knee...it was so...comforting. And I do not like being touched!”  
Both Jane and Petra laughed.  
“You never judged me, never questioned me, you just sat there and listened. I felt so...understood.”  
“I guess I’m not always judgy,” Jane said sarcastically.  
Petra giggled and nodded in agreement.  
“You weren’t supposed to stay very long because you were working. I know that because I remember you were in your uniform...god I need to praise Rafael for choosing those.”  
“Now who is getting all worked up?” Jane asked teasingly.  
Petra looked over at her and leaned in for a kiss.  
“No no. You wouldn’t let me kiss you. Now finish your story!”  
Petra pretends pouted and sat back.   
“You were only on break for 15 minutes but you stayed well past that. You wouldn’t leave me until you were sure that I was okay.”   
“Of course I wouldn’t leave you. You were obviously hurting...I couldn’t let you go through that alone.”   
“Then the twins started kicking..it was the first time I had felt them kick, it freaked me out. You were so excited though. You starting grinning and put your hand on my belly...you started crying when you felt them kick. After I realized what it was, I started crying too...happy tears this time. In that moment...I felt so connected to you.”  
“I felt it too. I wonder if our hearts were glowing in unison at that moment? I wonder if that was the moment we subconsciously knew”  
Petra raised Jane’s hand to her lips and kissed it.  
“Well, when you looked back at me, as you were leaving, I definitely felt it...the glowing. I ignored it because, well, I had just had my heart broken and I wasn’t ready to have feelings for someone else. But you made me feel so...safe. I had never felt safe before, not even with Raf.”  
Jane started tracing small circles on Petra’s palm.  
“You will always be safe with me. Physically, emotionally, mentally, and any other way a person can be safe. I got you Petra.”  
Petra smiled,  
“And I got you, Jane. Now and forever.”  
“Now and forever,” Jane repeated.   
“After that day I began...watching you. The way you interacted with people, the way you were always smiling. I was an idiot for not realizing I was falling for you but, as I said, I had just had my heart broken so I was ignoring any thought of a relationship.”   
Jane smirked,  
“I don’t know how you resisted me in that tight work uniform.” she winked at Petra as she said this.  
Petra flashed her cocky grin and scooted closer to Jane.  
“Now that was difficult...not gonna lie.”  
Jane grinned,  
“Who would have guessed I would ever have the privilege of being loved by THE Petra Solano.”  
Petra laughed,  
“I could say the same thing, Ms. Villanueva.”  
Jane laughed but then her demeanor quickly changed,  
“Okay..that is enough talking.”  
Petra bit her lip and moved closer to Jane.


	4. Thanksgiving

C4: Thanksgiving 

Jane woke up to an empty bed.   
*Where is she?*  
Jane got out of bed and slipped her robe on and walked out of her bedroom.  
“Petra. Where are you?”  
“I am in the kitchen babe.”  
Jane walked into the kitchen to see Petra sitting at the table surrounded by a plethora of food.  
“When did you order all of this?”  
Petra looked up from her phone and smiled,  
“I didn’t. I made it.”  
“You made...all of this?” Jane asked as her eyes took in the vast amount of food before her.  
“Yeah. I knew you would probably sleep late considering I kept you up all night.” Petra said with a wink. “So, I figured I could have breakfast waiting for you when you got up.”  
Jane did her little happy dance and made her way over to Petra.  
“I love you!” she shouted as she bent down to kiss the blonde.  
“And I love you.”  
Jane sat down and started making her plate.  
“Where are the kids?” she asked, looking at Petra.  
“Raf came and got them this morning. They will be with him until later this evening.”  
“Oh okay.”  
They both were silent for several minutes while they ate. Both women ate until they felt like they were going to burst.  
Jane began to laugh.  
“You know this reminds me….I have another story to tell. Another chapter in our epic romance.” Jane said with a grin.  
Petra looked at her confused,  
“What reminded you? The food?”  
Jane nodded her head,  
“Yeah! Remember when you came over for Thanksgiving? You never told me you were coming and I hadn’t even planned on having dinner because Ma and Abuela were both sick so I was just going to order Chinese food.”  
Petra smiled as she recalled the memory.  
“Yeah, now I remember. I remember you were moping around at work and I asked what was wrong and you started crying saying that everyone was sick so you weren’t going to be able to have a Thanksgiving dinner.”  
“Man, I do cry a lot.”  
Both women laughed at this.   
“I was devastated. Thanksgiving dinner was always such a fun time at the Villanueva house. This would be the first year we weren't having one.”  
“My family never did Thanksgiving. Well, I guess I didn’t have a family….or anything to be thankful for.” Petra had not intended for this to sound as depressing as it did but when she looked at Jane she knew it was. Jane was looking at her with that soft, reassuring look she always flashed her whenever she was upset. Jane placed her hand on Petra’s knee, just as she had in the stairwell all those years ago.   
“Having dinner with you was actually the first time I ever celebrated Thanksgiving.”  
Jane leaned over and kissed Petra.  
“Well, I am glad I am a part of that memory. And that I got to be a part of one of your...firsts.” Jane said with a wink.  
Petra giggled moved the hair that was blocking Jane’s eyes.   
“Bedhead?” Jane asked.  
Petra smiled,  
“Just a little. It’s cute though. Now, finish your story.”  
“Right. Well, I was sitting at my in my pajamas, eating cold Chinese food. Ma and Abuela were both in bed. I heard a knock at the door and I almost jumped out of my skin...I wasn’t expecting anyone to come over.”  
“Yeah, I do like surprising you,” Petra said with a grin.  
“I was definitely surprised. I opened the door and you were standing there, wearing a green dress and holding a box full of food. You had brought all the necessities for a Thanksgiving dinner.”  
Petra laughed,  
“I actually had to Google what people eat for Thanksgiving. I really had no idea.”  
Jane registered that statement as being super adorable before continuing.   
“I felt it again...the glowing. Only this time it was much more intense. I felt like my heart was about to leap out of my chest. I think I mentally noted it as something more than pregnancy hormones but I didn’t consciously admit it to myself. You were standing there with the biggest smile on your face. I could tell you were struggling to hold the box but you refused to let me take it. God, you looked so beautiful.”  
Petra leaned over and kissed Jane on the forehead.  
“So did you.”  
Jane laughed,  
“No way. I was wearing pajama shorts and an old T-shirt that had holes in it. I was a mess.”  
“I know what you were wearing. You had on blue satin shorts and an old grey Florida State T-shirt. You looked beautiful.”  
“You remember that?”  
“I remember everything about you.”  
Jane teared up,  
“When did you become so sappy?”  
“When I fell in love with a romance novelist.”  
Jane just stared into Petra’s eyes for several moments. Wondering how she had gotten so lucky. Petra was thinking the exact same thing.  
“As the dinner went on the glowing in my heart just kept increasing. Every time you laughed, or when you looked confused when trying cranberry sauce for the first time, or when you dropped mashed potatoes on your lap. My heart burst at each of those moments. I don’t know how I didn’t register my love for you at that moment. I was so oblivious.”  
“We both were. Do you think I would go through all that trouble for someone I didn’t love? I never even went through that much trouble for the people I did love. It was just so...different with you. It still is. I was married to Rafael for 5 years and never felt anything close to what I feel with you.”  
Jane smiled at Petra,  
“I know what you mean. After Michael died I just assumed I would never feel any type of love again. He was my soulmate and I lost him. But...I guess we have more than one soulmate. There isn’t a doubt in my mind that you are mine Petra.”  
Petra held both of Jane’s hands and looked her in the eyes.  
“And there is no doubt that you are my soulmate, Jane Villanueva. You were made for me.”


	5. The Moment Jane Knew

Petra had been working late in her office. She has skipped dinner to give herself more time to try to file all of her invoices. She had been so focused that she hadn’t heard Jane knock the first time.   
“Petra, are you in there?” Jane shouted.  
Petra jumped, she wasn’t expecting anyone to be here this late. She got up from her desk and opened the door.   
“I am sorry I haven’t been home...or answered my phone. I have been trying to get all of these invoices sent out.”  
Jane stepped into Petra’s office and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist.  
“It’s okay, I know your busy. I also know you likely haven't had dinner, which is why I brought you this.” Jane handed Petra a plate of food. Petra hadn’t even noticed it before.  
“My abuela made her famous arepas. I figured you would be hungry.”  
“I am starving. Thank you.”  
Petra took the food down at her desk.   
“You can stay...if you want. I wouldn’t mind the company.”  
Jane smiled and sat down at the chair across from Petra.  
“Of course.”  
“How were Alba and Xo?” Petra asked in between bites.  
“Fine. Mateo cried to stay over with them tonight, so the twins are the only ones at the suite right now.”  
“Speaking of Xo, when we were over there for dinner last week. You know, when none of them were surprised by our dating.” Petra and Jane both laughed. “Well, she told me about the first time she realized that you were in love with me.”  
“And what did she say?” Jane asked  
Petra got up and moved to sit closer to Jane. She grabbed the smaller woman’s hand and drew little circles on the back of it with her thumb.  
“Well, she said that after I had the girls, you came home and the way you talked about me was….different. She said your eyes lit up like they did when you used to talk about Michael. That was when she knew for sure that you had fallen for me.”  
Jane closed her eyes and took a breath. She knew exactly what her mother had been talking about. Jane looked into Petra’s eyes,  
“That is when I knew too. Like, actually admitted it to myself. After that day...I could no longer deny it, what I felt was too...strong.”  
Petra stood up and grabbed both of Jane’s hands, and directed her to sit on the couch. Petra curled up next to her.  
“I am all ears.”  
Jane smiled and began to play with Petra’s perfect hair.  
*Really how was it always so perfect*  
“Well before the whole baby birthing event, I had been avoiding you. I didn’t want to be around you because the way you were making me feel...terrified me. How could I be having these feelings again after Michael died? I felt guilty. So my answer was to just ignore you, if I wasn’t around you, the feelings wouldn’t be there. I was so wrong. Even when I wasn’t with you, you were all I thought about. Every time the sky was clear, I thought of your beautiful eyes, every time I walked outside I thought of the time I found you asleep on the porch swing. Every little thing reminded me of you. I craved to be near you, to talk to you. I can’t tell you how many times I dialed your number and then immediately hung up. I missed you.”  
Jane took a second to catch her breath. Petra was still curled up next to her, resting her head on her lap. Jane looked down at Petra. She loved the way that the usually guarded woman was so vulnerable around her.   
“I love you,” she whispered.  
“I love you too...and I love this story. Keep going.”  
Jane leaned down and placed a kiss to Petra’s temple.  
“Then you showed up at my door, saying that you needed me to take you to some breastfeeding class. I was confused but mainly I was so happy to see you. But, you had other plans. Rafael had told you about how Angelique Harper had ripped off my idea and you were taking me to confront her. Of course, I was a nervous wreck so you kept coaching me on how to be more assertive. It was very cute.”  
Petra giggled,  
“My teaching you how to be an asshole was cute?”  
“Yes! You have never had the privilege of seeing you when you are assertive. Cute wouldn’t be the word I would use.” Jane suddenly felt very hot.  
“Okay finish your story before we start having sex in my office. We can’t get caught again.”  
Both women laughed.  
“You had been complaining about your back hurting the whole day. But-”  
“I do not complain.” Petra interrupted teasingly.  
“Well for someone who was actually in labor, you were holding it together very well.”  
“Damn right I was.”  
Jane smiled down at Petra who had now rolled on her back and was looking up at Jane.   
“Well, then your water broke. And you started freaking out. I had never seen you look so scared before. I grabbed you and drove like a crazy person to the hospital.”  
“I am surprised we made it there alive.”  
“I didn’t want to have to deliver a baby by myself!”  
Both women laughed. Jane looked down at Petra, admiring the way she looked as she laughed. Her eyes squinted, her cheeks red. Nothing was more beautiful than a happy Petra.  
“By the time we got to the hospital you had started, what I assume to be cussing me, in Czech.”  
“Oh, I was definitely cussing you.”  
“Yeah, well, it got even worse when the doctor told you they couldn’t give you any pain medicine. I thought you were going to kill someone.”  
“I probably would have if I wasn’t about to push two humans out of me.”   
Jane laughed.  
“If you weren’t there, I would have lost it. You were the only thing keeping me from falling apart.” Petra said, so quietly Jane almost didn’t hear her.   
“I just started reading to you. If you screamed, I screamed louder. I knew I had to keep you occupied...not focused on the pain.”  
“Then the doctors came back in and said you were ready to push. I’ll never forget the way you looked at me, terrified..you were so afraid you couldn’t do it. I leaned down close to you and began talking to you. I told you the same thing my ma had told me when I had Mateo...it was what Abuela told ma when she had me.”  
Petra sat up,  
“You shared that special thing...with me?”   
“You don’t remember me saying it?”  
“No, I definitely remember...it was what I kept repeating in my head until it was over. I just didn’t know it was something you had heard from your family.  
“Do you remember me kissing you?”  
Petra looked at her confused,  
“Kissing me?”  
“Yeah, after everything was over...I kissed you. I was so full of emotions. God, I felt so much love for you in that moment… I couldn’t help it.”  
Petra touched her lips as if trying to recall the memory, the feeling of their first kiss.  
“I don’t remember that.”  
“I do. When I kissed you...everything I had been feeling was instantly confirmed. I was in love with you. I could no longer lie to myself. What I was feeling was so strong...so real, it could only be love. The kiss was brief but I felt like I had fireworks going off in my chest. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before.”  
“I wish I could remember it.”  
“Let me remind you.”  
Jane leaned over and placed a soft but passionate kiss on Petra’s lips. She loved feeling Petra smile into the kiss.   
This was her happiness. Petra...she was her happiness.


	6. The Moment Petra Knew

Jane wakes up to Petra screaming. She jumps up and looks over to find Petra still asleep, but she was obviously having a horrible nightmare. Jane moves over and pulls Petra close to her.  
“Shhh...Petra. You’re okay, it’s just a nightmare...you’re safe.” she whispered in Petra’s ear.   
Jane could feel Petra’s heart racing, she was covered in sweat.  
*What is scaring her like this*  
“Petra, baby. Wake up.”  
Petra jumped up, almost headbutting Jane in the process. Jane wrapped her arms around Petra and pulled her into her body, holding her tightly.  
“You were having a nightmare...you’re okay. You’re okay.” Jane said as she ran her hands through Petra’s hair.  
Petra held Jane tightly and took a second to catch her breath.  
“It was awful Jane...I was paralyzed again. Anezka was living my life again, she was raising the girls, she was...with you. I tried to scream but I couldn’t, I was trapped in my own body. No One knew it was me...not even you.” Petra couldn’t control the tears that were now running down her face.   
Jane kissed the tears away from her cheeks.  
“You’re safe Petra. What you went through was horrible...I couldn’t imagine it. But you are safe now. I will never let anyone or anything hurt you again...I promise.”  
Petra sat up and faced Jane,  
“I love you. It is so easy to feel safe with you...I have never felt safe before. But it wasn’t the fact that I was paralyzed that was scared me the most...it was you not knowing you were with someone else. When the whole thing actually happened you were the only one who found out. I would still be like that if it wasn’t for you. So, in my nightmare when even you didn’t know...I knew I was completely forgotten about...I knew I would never be saved.”  
Jane wiped the remaining tears from Petra’s eyes,  
“I love you too. I love you so much.”  
Petra leaned in and hugged Jane, feeling safe in her arms. Jane held Petra like this for several minutes, running her hands up and down Petra’s back, comforting her. Periodically placing little kisses to the top of her head.   
“As horrible as that whole experience was, that was when I realized I was in love with you,” Petra said as she raised up. “You were the only person to figure out that it was me...even Rafael who I had been married to for years didn’t know, but you...did. You knew.”  
Jane kissed Petra lightly,  
“I didn’t at first...I should have, I’m sorry.”  
“How did you figure it out? That Anezka was acting like me?”  
Jane took a second to think.  
“Well, I went to your office one day to ask you something...I can’t remember what. Before, I left you...Anezka, touched my arm...just casually you know. And I didn’t feel it.”  
“Feel what?”  
“The spark...glowing...whatever you want to call it. I felt it every time I was around you, every time you touched me, every time I thought of you...I didn’t feel it then so I knew that couldn’t be you.”  
“When you ran into my room and started yelling at the doctors telling them it was me...I remember feeling my heart just explode. I was saved..you saved me. As soon as they took the tubes out of my throat I almost told you...I was so close to telling you I loved you. I probably would have if Rafael hadn’t run in.”  
Jane kissed Petra again,  
“I love you. I loved you then...I love you now...I will love you forever.”  
Petra smiled,  
“And I love you.”  
“After I was able to move again, and Anezka was arrested…I became so paranoid. I felt like I couldn’t trust anyone, I mean, I was paralyzed for three months and nobody noticed. Nobody except you…I couldn’t trust anyone but you. That is why I wanted you around me all the time...well that and I was you know, in love with you.” Petra smiled as she said the last part.  
“I didn’t mind at all. I loved any excuse to be around you.”  
“Now that we are talking about it...I really don’t know how we didn’t realize we were in love with each other.”  
Both women laughed and Jane nodded in agreement.  
“We kissed again that night. That first night..you stayed with me because I was so scared and, as I said, you were the only person I felt safe around.”   
Jane smiled and nodded.  
“You wouldn’t leave me alone no matter what. Even when I went to the bathroom you waited outside the door, you made sure I was never by myself. Later that night when we were going to bed...I was so scared to close my eyes and go to sleep. I knew if I did I would wake up and be paralyzed again. You held me, you made sure I knew you were there the entire night so I could actually sleep. When I woke up the next morning you were still there, lying beside me. You were actually staring at me. I kissed you. It was sudden and quick and neither of us mentioned it again...until now. But I kissed you and you kissed me back. I knew then at that moment that you were the one I was made for.”   
“I was secretly dying on the inside. I had been wanting to kiss you ever since I realized I was in love with you. It meant so much to me in that moment...when you kissed me.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“I knew you were in a vulnerable place. I didn’t know if it actually meant something or if it just came out of the fact that I was the one who saved you.”  
“Oh.”  
Jane cupped Petra’s face in her hands,  
“But now I get to kiss you whenever I want..and I know, each kiss means something...means everything.”  
Petra smiled and returned Jane’s kisses.


	7. The Drinking Game

C7: The Drinking Game

Jane and Petra were enjoying drinks on the balcony of their room. The sun was setting, casting brilliant shades of pink and orange across the sky, those brilliant colors were being reflected by the dark blue ocean. Everything was perfect.  
“This really is so beautiful,” Jane said quietly.  
Petra turned and looked at her, not even looking at the sunset.  
“Yeah, it really is.”  
Jane turned to face her,  
“How would you know? You have been staring at me the whole time.” She said jokingly  
“The sunset has nothing on you. We came out here to enjoy the beauty, and that is exactly what I am doing.”  
Jane blushed and smiled,  
“And you call me cheesy.”  
Both women laughed. They were quiet for several minutes. Just sitting there enjoying their drinks and the view.   
Suddenly Jane spoke up,  
“Do you remember when we got completely wasted and played truth or dare?”  
Petra giggled,  
“Vaguely.”  
“Oh come on you have to remember, you basically confessed your love for me.”  
“Basically? I did confess my love for you. We were just both too drunk to take it seriously.”  
“Really? I didn’t think you actually said it.”  
Petra sat down and looked at Jane.  
“We were drinking in my room. I don’t really remember how we ended up getting so drunk that playing truth or dare seemed like a good idea, but we did. It started out harmless. I dared you to ding dong ditch, someone, you dared me to drink hot sauce. It was really immature actually.”  
Again, both women laughed.  
“We kept drinking, I swear we were both on the verge of having alcohol poisoning.”  
Jane got up and moved over to sit on the bench next to Petra, laying her head on the blonde’s shoulder. Petra wrapped her arm around Jane’s waist. Taking a deep breathe, inhaling the brunette’s intoxicating scent; lavender. Jane always smelled like lavender. Petra smiled as she took a second to just admire where she was. Jane noticed the silence,  
“Everything okay?”  
“Oh yeah, sorry. I was just...admiring you.”  
Jane smiled,  
“What about me were you admiring?”  
“Well, the way our bodies fit perfectly together...like we were made for each other, the way you smell like lavender… I have always loved lavender, the way my heart speeds up anytime you are near me. You know, the usual things.”  
Jane raised her head up and faced Petra. Placing a light kiss to the blonde’s lips.  
“I love you.”  
Petra smiled and kissed Jane again,  
“And I love you.”  
Jane laid her head back down on Petra’s shoulders and motioned for her to continue the story.   
“It was close to midnight and, as I said, we were absurdly drunk. I dared you to kiss me, and you did. I expected it to be a quick little peck but you really kissed me. I was shocked but of course, I kissed you back. We pretty much made out for a solid five minutes before you pulled back and sat down. We were both out of breathe but we knew we could blame the kiss on our drunkenness.”  
Jane giggled and Petra kissed her on the top of the head before continuing.  
“Then it was your turn, and you looked at me in a way I had never seen you look at me before. Your eyes were...softer. I blamed it on the alcohol. I decided to pick truth to mix things up. I wasn’t prepared for what you were going to ask me. “  
Jane raised up,  
“I asked you if you loved me.”  
Petra shook her head,  
“No, you asked if I was in love with you.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah...that is a lot different.” Petra chuckled. “I felt a moment a panic because I knew what I wanted to say and I knew what I should say. Again, we were both drunk so I figured that would be a good excuse to just blurt it out.”  
“I remember, you looked right at me and said, ‘of course I am’.”   
“I did. I meant it too. I wanted to gauge your reaction, which was stupid considering how drunk we were, but I wanted to see how you would react.”  
Jane turned to face her.  
“How did I? How did I react?”  
“You didn’t. You just looked at me. You didn’t say anything or do anything. After that, we stopped playing and just sat there. After a while, you came over and sat next to me, you laid down and put your head in my lap.”  
“I don’t remember doing that.” Jane laughed as she said this.  
“Oh, I do. I remember because what you said right after that is unforgettable.”  
“What did I say?”  
“Right before you fell asleep, you whispered ‘I love you too’.”  
Jane’s eyes went wide with surprise.  
“I did??”  
Petra nodded her head,  
“You said it plain as day. I just smiled dumbly and played with your hair until you fell asleep. I guess I eventually fell asleep too because when I woke up you were gone.”  
“I just left?”  
“Well, you left a note. It said something like ‘thanks for a great night...I left some pain killers because I know you will have a headache.’ “  
Jane laughed,  
“Wow. That is how sober me responded to us confessing our drunken love for each other.”  
“We were very drunk...but it’s obvious now...that our feelings for each other were sober.”  
Jane brushed the blonde curls out of Petra’s eyes, placing a gentle kiss on the woman’s lips.  
Petra pulled Jane as close as possible, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. Kissing her one more time before they turned to watch the sunset.


	8. The Tent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little smutty ;)

C8: The Tent

Petra woke up with her body intertwined with Jane’s. She smiles as the memories of last night flood her mind. The kissing, the passion, the love. She reached over and began tracing small circles on Jane’s stomach. Petra noticed Jane smile. She leaned down and kissed the brunette.  
“Good morning.” she whispered.  
Jane lazily rubbed her eyes and turned to face Petra.  
“Good morning. What time is it?”  
Petra glanced at her phone,  
“10:30.”  
Jane groaned,  
“I didn’t want to sleep this long. You are always wearing me out.” Jane said with a laugh.  
Petra smirked,  
“Yeah, well..it’s hard to keep my hands off of you.”  
Jane laughed and kissed Petra once more. They laid their for several minutes, kissing lazily and simply enjoying being near each other. Suddenly Jane began to laugh, really laugh.  
“What?” Petra asked. Looking at the other woman like she was crazy.  
“I was just thinking about the first time we had sex. I still can’t believe I lost my virginity in a tent. I hate camping so much, it is kind of ironic actually.”  
Petra started to laugh too,  
“We weren’t camping we were in the living room.”  
“Still, it was in a tent.”  
Petra looked at Jane with pure lust,  
“From what I remember it was pretty amazing.”  
Jane swallowed hard, her breath catching in her throat.  
“I guess it was okay.” she said teasingly.  
Petra grinned and leaned in close to her,  
“Is that why you couldn’t stop screaming? Because it was just okay?”  
Jane could feel her face flush. 

***  
Petra and Jane were both sitting in their kids tent. Neither were sure why, they just ended up laying in there, talking. Petra was on her side facing Jane while Jane laid on her back. Suddenly Jane rolled over and smashed their lips together, taking Petra by surprise. Not because they hadn’t made out before, they obviously had but this was different, she could tell Jane had other intentions. Before Petra could maneuver herself close to Jane, Jane rolled on top of her, straddling her hips, her hands roaming Petra’s entire body.   
Petra broke the kiss,  
“Jane, what are you doing?” Petra asked breathlessly.  
Jane didn’t respond instead she took of her shirt and tossed it to the side. Before she could lean back down to resume kissing Petra, Petra moved from under her.  
“What’s wrong?” Jane asked.  
“Are you sure you want to do this? I mean..we aren’t married yet.”  
Jane smiled, loving the way Petra was so careful with her.  
“But I love you Petra, and you love me, and that is enough for me.”  
“Jane I don’t want you compromising your morals for me.”  
Jane grabbed Petra’s hand,  
“I’m not Petra, I want this. If you don’t you have to tell me, it’s okay if you want to wait.”  
“Of course I want this. I just want to make sure you are absolutely sure.”  
“I am.”  
Petra slowly leaned in and began kissing Jane again, gently leaning her back down and placing herself between her legs. Jane removed Petra’s shirt and tossed it to the side.   
“You are so beautiful Petra.” Jane said as she ran her hands up Petra’s sides.   
Petra leaned down and began kissing Jane again, more passionately this time. She reached behind Jane and unclasped the woman’s bra, Jane quickly mirrored her actions. Petra noticed Jane staring at her chest.  
“What is it Jane?”  
Jane blushed,  
“I’ve..um..never…” she was too embarrassed to finish.  
Petra gently smiled and grabbed Jane’s hands and placed them on her chest. Petra could hear Jane’s breath hitch. Jane’s hands began to slowly massage Petra’s breast. Petra closed her eyes and a small moan escaped her lips.  
“Am I doing it right?” Jane asked.  
Petra felt her heart glow at how adorable Jane was. She nodded her head and bent back down to kiss Jane. Her kisses eventually made their way across Jane’s collarbone and down to her hardened nipples. Petra placed a light kiss to both nipples before moving back up to Jane’s mouth. As, she moved back up, her hand starting making it’s way down Jane’s body. Petra sat up just long enough to remove both of their shorts and panties. Throwing them into the now growing pile of discarded clothing.   
Petra opened Jane’s legs and fit her body back in between them. Her hand resumed its journey down Jane’s body, stopping just above its final destination. Petra broke the kissing to look down into Jane’s eyes.  
“Are you ready?”  
Jane nodded.  
“Let me know if you want me to stop okay?”  
“Okay.”  
Petra kissed Jane again as she slowly entered her with one finger. She felt Jane wince beneath her. When she looked down she noticed Jane had tears in her eyes.  
“Jane, are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Petra asked as she goes to pull her finger from inside of Jane.  
Jane grabs her wrist.  
“Don’t stop. I’m fine.”  
“Are you su-”  
Petra was interrupted by Jane pulling her head down and kissing her. Petra began to slowly pump her finger in and out of Jane, relishing in the noises it was causing Jane to make. Jane broke their kiss and looked at Petra,  
“More.” she whispered breathlessly.  
Petra smiled down at her as she inserted another finger. Jane arched her back and dug her nails into Petra’s back. Petra began placing little kisses to Jane’s neck and across her collarbone. She could tell Jane was close by the sounds she was making and how tight she was becoming around her fingers. She began to circle Jane’s clit with her thumb, and after a few seconds jane was coming undone. Petra placed kisses across her face until she came down from her climax.  
Petra rolled off of Jane and laid beside her, Jane turned to face her.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Jane suddenly sat up and placed her hand on Petra’s shoulders.  
“Petra, you’re back!” she said, running her hand over the scratches there.  
“Jane, it’s fine. That usually happens.”  
“I hurt you.”  
“Jane, I am fine, trust me.” Petra said looking directly into Jane’s eyes  
Jane’s saddened face transformed into a grinned devilishly   
“Now it’s your turn.”  
Petra was undoubtedly very turned on at the moment but she didn’t want Jane feeling like she had to do anything.  
“Jane it’s okay. You don’t have to do anything, I know this was a big deal for you..we don’t have to do it all at one time.”  
Jane bit her lip and looked at Petra,  
“Petra, please just let me fuck you.”  
Petra could feel her entire body go weak. All she could do was nod pathetically.   
Jane placed herself in between Petra’s legs and began planting soft kisses across the woman’s chest. When she got to the blonde’s breast she hesitated a few moments before looking up at Petra.  
“I really don’t know what to do.” she said, her face flushed with embarrassment.  
Petra just smiled at her,  
“Don’t be embarrassed Jane. Just go for it..we have all the time in the world. You know what you like...try that on me.”  
Jane was so thankful that Petra was so patient with her. She slowly began kissing up Petra’s breast eventually taking the hardened nipple into her mouth and lightly sucking. She instantly knew she was doing it correctly because of the way Petra’s back arched. Given this boost of confidence Jane repeated the process with the other nipple. This time drawing a low moan out of the woman. She eventually started moving lower, placing kisses periodically across Petra’s body. She hesitated again when she reached her final destination.  
Petra raised her head and looked down at her,  
“You’re doing perfect Jane. But if you don’t want to go that far it’s fi-uuugghn.”  
Petra was interrupted by Jane swiping her tongue up the length of her vagina. Her hands instantly going to tangle in Jane’s hair.  
Jane repeated the action several more times, each time drawing the most satisfying moans from Petra. Jane reached her hand up to cup Petra’s breast as she took Petra’s clit into her mouth, gently sucking on it. It wasn’t long before Petra’s body tensed up and she let out a loud “fuck”. Jane wiped her mouth and made her way back up Petra’s body.   
They laid their and lazy kissed for several minutes.  
“Thank you...for giving me that.” Jane said, wiping the sweaty hair from Petra’s face.  
Petra smiled at her.  
“I hope it was good for you. I know how important your first time is.”  
Jane lightly kissed Petra,  
“It was perfect, because it was with you.”  
Petra smiled and curled herself as close to Jane as possible. She could stay like this, right here in this moment...forever.


	9. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the Spanish isn't perfect. I used google translate.  
> Thanks for reading!

C9: Letting Loose

Petra and Jane were going over to the Villanueva house for dinner. Petra was glad that her family was so positive about their dating, in fact, they weren’t surprised at all. They were all sitting around the table enjoying Alba’s famous arepas, not talking much because they were too busy enjoying the amazing food. Petra looked around the table, glancing at all the faces of the people who had, in such a short time, become her family. She never thought she would have a family as loving as the Villanueva family. She considered herself to be the luckiest person alive.  
“So, when did you both first officially admit your love to each other?” Xo asked, catching Petra off guard.   
“Um...I am pretty sure it was when we went to that bar. Is that correct Jane?” Petra asked glancing over at her girlfriend.  
Jane was looking at her with nothing but love in her eyes.  
“Yeah, that was it.”  
Jane and Petra just stared into each other's eyes. Finding nothing but love, happiness, and admiration there.   
“Are you guys going to tell us about it, or are you just going to stare at each other all night,” Xo said, making everyone at the table laugh.  
Petra turned red with embarrassment.  
“Sorry.”   
Alba spoke up, “No lo sientas. El amor como este es hermoso. Aprecialo.”   
“I’m sorry... I don’t kno-”  
“She said not to apologize. Love like this is rare so we should cherish it.” Jane interrupted, placing her hand in Petra’s, intertwining their fingers together.  
“Thank you, Alba. I will...I promise.”  
Alba smiled and nodded.  
“So, you’re epic love story?” Xo said sarcastically.  
“Oh right. Well, I invited Petra to go out because we hadn’t seen each other in a while and Rafael had the kids. We decided to go to this bar downtown… little did we know we were walking into a lesbian bar.”  
Everyone laughed.  
“We walk in and instantly notice it of course, but we figured it was better than going to a bar where men would hit on us constantly, so we decided to stay.”  
“You accidentally end up at a lesbian bar and leave with a girlfriend. Only you Janey.” Xiomara said sarcastically.  
“Ma!” Jane said in between laughs.  
“Anyway, we sat down and ordered drinks. We didn’t even start talking before someone announced a dancing contest. I knew Petra and I both were in some desperate need of letting loose and relaxing so of course, I wanted to dance.”  
“Little did she know it was a tooshie and tatas dancing competition,” Petra said, glancing over at Jane.  
“Oh, now I am definitely interested,” Xiomara stated.  
“Tooshie and Tatas??” Alba asked.  
Petra laughed, “Yeah, who can dance the best while...emphasizing those body parts.” she was trying to describe it in the most innocent way possible.   
Alba nodded that she understood.  
“So, I drag Petra up to the stage, by drag I mean I literally had to drag her up there..she did not want to go.”  
Petra glared at her girlfriend… then grinned.  
“We get up there and they start playing the music and guess what? Petra doesn’t know how to grind on someone! I, Jane Villanueva, the 28-year-old virgin knew how to grind and Petra Solano did not.”  
Everyone at the table laughed, including Petra.  
“You only knew because Lina taught you.”  
“At least I knew!”  
Petra giggled, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”  
“Can I finish my story now?”  
Petra nodded and placed a small kiss on Jane’s hand.  
“So, after I teach Petra how to grind she starts going at it. I swear ma it was hilarious! She was so sporadic...she acted like she didn’t know how to move her butt.”  
Petra playfully slapped Jane on the arm.  
“You know I am being honest.”  
Petra laughed and nodded in agreement.   
“Well, after she got the hang of it we were both laughing so hard everyone probably thought we were crazy.”  
“I think they liked us though. I mean they started shouting at us to kiss.” Petra said.  
“Did you?” Xo asked.  
“Did we kiss?”  
Xo nodded.  
“Yeah, we did. We did it at first as a joke because the crowd kept shouting at us..but we both knew it was much more than that...there was much more behind it than just the shouting of the crowd.”  
Petra squeezed Jane’s hand, loving the way her girlfriend was telling this beautiful story.  
“When we stopped, Petra just stared at me, I could tell she wanted to say something. I asked her what was wrong but she just looked at me before turning around and running off.”  
“You ran off?” Xo shouted.  
“Yeah, I was so scared to tell Jane how I felt, and I was so close to telling her. I just...ran.”  
“She didn’t get too far before I caught up with her though. I grabbed her and forced her to look at me. I had to ask her several times what was wrong before she finally answered.”  
“What did she say?” Xo asked, her eyes trained on both women telling the story.  
“She said she loved me, and that it scared her which is why she never said anything..why she ran. I remember feeling like my heart was going to explode, my stomach felt like I was free falling. I knew I couldn’t lie anymore either. So, I told her I loved

her too really loved her actually.”   
When Jane looked up she noticed that everyone was crying, herself included.  
Petra grabbed Jane’s hand and looked at her,  
“And the rest is history.”  
Jane giggled,  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


	10. A Love Like Ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. We hope you enjoyed this, we loved writing it.  
> :)

C10: A Love Like Ours 

Petra and Jane were both hurrying to get ready for their date. Petra had made reservations at some fancy restaurant to celebrate their one year anniversary. Jane usually didn’t like to splurge on dates but this was a special occasion show she allowed it.   
“Jane are you about read-” Petra couldn’t finish her sentence. Her breath catching in her throat. Jane was standing there in a red dress, her hair curled perfectly around her face, the brightest smile on her face.   
“You look..beautiful,” Petra said as she continued to stare at her girlfriend.   
Jane blushed, no matter how long they dated or how many times Petra complemented her, each time made Jane feel like she was free falling.   
“Thank you, you look amazing,” Jane said as she let her eyes wander over every inch and curve of Petra’s body.   
Petra was wearing a white strapless dress that dipped down to her waist in the back. Her hair was in its usual bouncy curls.  
Petra walked over to Jane and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist.  
“I can’t believe it’s been a year. It feels like a lifetime and an instant, all at the same time.” Petra said as she placed a light kiss on Jane’s lips.  
“I know what you mean. Every second has been perfect. I can’t wait for all the years to come.”   
Petra grabbed Jane’s head and lead her out of the room and to their waiting car.   
“Wait. I forgot something, I will be right back.” Petra said placing a kiss on Jane’s cheek before hurrying back upstairs.   
She had intentionally forgotten to grab the small velvet box hidden in her dresser drawer. She knew Jane would notice it if she had grabbed it while she was there. Petra opened the small box and admired the ring inside. She was nervous about what was going to happen tonight, but she had never felt so sure about anything in her life. She was ready to marry Jane Villanueva, without a doubt in her mind. She put the box in her purse and made her way back downstairs.  
“What did you forget babe?” Jane asked as soon as Petra got in the car.  
“Just my lipstick.”  
Jane couldn’t keep her eyes off of Petra. Luckily Petra was the one driving or Jane would have likely wrecked them. She couldn’t quite comprehend how someone could be so perfect, not just perfect...perfect for her. Jane reached into her pocket, secretly thinking whoever started making dresses with pockets and felt the little box in there. She knows that she and Petra had only been dating for a year but she also knew that she was ready to marry Petra Solano. She was more sure about that than anything else. She couldn’t wait to propose to the love of her life.   
“What’s wrong babe?” Petra asked Jane.  
“Nothing. Why?” Jane said, a little too quickly.  
“You’re acting...nervous. Are you sure everything is okay?”  
“Yeah, I just, you know, I really feel weird letting you spend all this money on me.”  
“Jane, you deserve the world, I am giving you a nice dinner.”  
Jane smiled, her heart feeling like it was about to burst.   
“Okay,” she said softly. Silently celebrating that she had managed to not blow her plans.  
Little did she know, Petra was also nervous for the exact same reason. The inside of her jaw was raw from where she had been chewing on it, trying to keep herself somewhat calm. Why she was nervous she didn’t know, she knew Jane would say yes. Maybe, it was because she has never allowed herself to be so vulnerable before, she has never opened up and shared her feelings, and that is exactly what she planned to do tonight.   
Petra pulled into the parking lot and looked over at Jane.  
“Happy anniversary. I love you, more than I know how to say.”  
Jane grabbed Petra’s face and kissed her. The kiss was full of love and passion.  
“I love you too Petra.”  
Petra got out of the car and opened Jane’s door for her. Jane felt her heart flutter at the simple gesture. They walked hand in hand into the restaurant.   
“What’s the name?” asked the hostess.  
“Solano,” Petra said with a smile, squeezing Jane’s hand. “That will be your last name soon enough.” she thought to herself.  
“Right this way, Ms. Solano.” the hostess said as she began to lead them to their table. “You and your wife enjoy.”  
Both women smiled and thanked the woman.  
“She called me your wife,” Jane said as soon as the woman was gone.  
“Did that bother you?” Petra asked, already knowing the answer by the way Jane was now looking at her.  
“Of course not.”  
Petra grinned,  
“Good,” she whispered, not knowing if Jane heard her or not.  
Jane didn’t but only because she was too busy thinking about how much she loved being called Petra’s wife. *I can’t wait to have your last name.*  
About halfway through the dinner, Jane got up to go to the restroom, giving Petra time to calm her breathing.   
*You’ve practiced this a thousand times. It is going to be perfect.*  
Petra was so caught up in her thoughts she didn’t notice Jane standing beside her.  
“Petra?” Jane said quietly, bringing Petra back to reality.  
Petra turned to face Jane, but before she could say anything Jane got down on one knee. Petra felt her entire body get light, she felt like she was floating. She couldn’t control the tears forming in her eyes.  
“Petra, I know I am a romance novelist so I am sure you have high expectations for what I am about to say,” Jane said, causing both women to laugh through their tears. “The thing is though, you make me speechless. The way you make me feel, I don’t have words to describe it, the English language has failed me. All I know is that I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone before and I know, you are the one that I was made for. I want to spend my life with you. Petra, you are where I wanna go. You are my destiny. Will you marry me?” By this point, Jane was crying so hard she could barely speak.  
Petra jumped up out of her seat,  
“Jane..”  
Jane felt her world shatter. She was going to say no..how could she say no. They were perfect.  
“Petra, I am sorry...I thought we were on the same pag-”  
Petra interrupted Jane with a kiss and got down on one knee, revealing the box in her hand  
“We most definitely are.”   
Jane stood up as she realized what was happening.   
“Jane, if our simultaneous proposal doesn’t prove how perfect we are for each other, I don’t know what does. I have loved you for so long, Jane. I never thought I deserved you, I still don’t think I do. But whoever is in charge of this crazy universe must have seen something in me, to give me you. I love you so much, so much it scares me sometimes. You make me vulnerable, you make me say cheesy things, you make me better. Jane, you complete me. Will you marry me?” Petra’s brilliant blue eyes were glistening with tears.  
“Of course, I will.”  
Petra stood up and kissed Jane, slipping the ring on her finger. Jane mirroring her actions with her ring.  
“I am going to assume you were going to say yes too.”   
Both women laughed.  
Both women stood there, staring into each other’s eyes. Petra felt like she was feeling every emotion known to mankind. Jane was silently thinking the keeper of the stars for giving her Petra.


End file.
